Cheats/Candy Box 2
By tweaking the text given from the "Get the current game as text" box of the save tab of Candy Box 2, the player can cheat. What to do The player cannot use the Javascript/Developer's Console like they could in Candy Box. Instead, they can use the save tab. For example, click the "Get the current game as text" option at the Save tab. You should notice a lot of "true"s and "false"s. These basically mean whether or not you have done something. Take the part "bool gridItemPossessedMainMap=false" as an example. If you've just started the game and haven't even defeated the Rats in the cellar, you will, of course, not have the world map. However, change "false" to "true". Then, copy the code, and paste it into the "Load" box. Click load, and you'll notice you can view the world map despite not defeating the rats. This is because, by change "false" to "true", you told the game you possess the world map, and it behaves as such. Items Additionally, you can change items. Say, for example, you want a better weapon, better armor, etc. Determine the weapon/armor you want, then locate the line of code it is in after clicking "Get the current game as text" by pressing Ctrl + F''' to bring up a search bar for the page. For simplicity, you should have at least bought the Wooden sword. So, if you want the monkey wizard staff, find the "eqItemWeaponEnchantedMonkeyWizardStaff" code, and change "=false" to "=true." Then, simply copy all of the code in the box, and paste it into the Load box and click "Load." You can then go the Inventory tab and equip your new weapon! Armors work the same way. If you want the Knight body armour, locate the "bool eqItemBodyArmoursKnightBodyArmour" code (via the search bar brought up with '''Ctrl + F) and change "=false" to "=true", then copy and paste all the code in the box into Load box. The armor can now be equipped from the Inventory tab. Materials To restock some of the materials in the game (candies, lollipops, chocolate bars, and pains au chocolat), simply overwrite some of the data in the "current game as text," and enjoy! For candies, you'll just need to change up some numbers. Let's say you're in a lazy mood today, and want a lot of candies. Click "Get the current game as text", and locate the line "number gameCandiesCurrent=X". Just change the number of the code line to however many you want (if you want 9,999 candies, change all three numbers to 9999; no commas). Lollipops and chocolate bars are basically the same thing. Locate the lines "number gameLollipopsCurrent=X" and "number gameChocolateBarsCurrent=X" (they're right after the candies bit). Like with candies, just change the numbers already there to whatever amounts you want. Pains au chocolat work the same way; simply overwrite the data already there to whatever you wish to have. Once you've done all you wish, don't forget to copy the code to the box at the bottom of the save page. Load your file and make sure everything's perfect and you're good to go. Category:Candy Box 2